


The Weekend at the Villa with Giles

by helloreadthissmut



Category: Midnight Cinderella (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Forbidden Love, Secret Relationship, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-15 20:56:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12328728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helloreadthissmut/pseuds/helloreadthissmut
Summary: Giles and MC go away to a Villa for a weekend...





	The Weekend at the Villa with Giles

The Weekend at the Villa with Giles

Giles arranged for us to visit our secret rental villa just before midnight for the duration of the entire weekend. We were heading to a diplomatic meeting in the far North in a few days time but left “early”. It was a good enough reason for no one to suspect a thing. Giles told the coachman he was giving me private lessons in the villa for customs in the palace we were visiting in the North. He not only accepted this as a legitimate reason, he was delighted to discover he would be able to lounge at his leisure in his own guest villa, with pay, for the duration of our stay. His only instruction was not to disturb us for any reason. He agreed to that.

As we rode in the royal carriage together it reminded me all too well of how eager for Giles’ affections I was.. We never had time to be alone in a romantic way in recent days.We had time for lessons together including the customs I had already learned about. The Royals were also getting irritated I had not yet found a prince so while Giles was busy attending to his duties I had to attend to my duties of suitor meetings. I met with Duke Howard a few times just to get a break once in a while. Duke Howard knew of our relationship and seemed supportive of it.

My thoughts were interrupted as Giles began to rub his hand down my body. It was a soft touch and also kinky as his leather glove remained on his hand. I shivered in anticipation and delight.  
“We don’t have to wait until the Villa if you need me now, my Princess.”  
It was a very tempting offer. His voice also conveyed to me his desire.  
I shook my head. I wanted us to ravage each other like animals in the bedroom. I wanted to hold back until we could unleash.  
I could already see the deep desire in his eyes but I didn’t dare look down. If I saw he was excited I may lose my patience. We gazed into each other’s eyes for a while.  
Giles rubbed over my inner lips and my breathing grew heavier.  
I laughed and gently removed his hand.  
“Soon, Giles,” I putted in a voice much deeper than I anticipated.  
He laughed deeply as he continued to rub over my thighs. His smile and his eyes were very devious and it made my womanhood tingle and throb.  
He leaned into whisper, “The harder you make my cock the harder I will punish you in bed later.”  
He teased over my lips again and I acted calm and composed despite my heated face and my undeniable physical arousal in between my legs.. I replied softly:  
“I want to discover how deeply you can punish me-“  
The coachman arrived at our destination as our carriage came to abrupt halt.  
“Just a moment!” I replied after the coachman had verbally announced our arrival..  
Giles adjusted himself so that his erection could not be seen before we made our exit. Seeing his hard cock even for a moment sent shivers up and down my body.  
“Let us go my Princess,” Giles smiled with a mask of innocence.  
The coachman headed to the guest villa just across the lawn from ours shortly after bidding is goodnight. Giles had instructed him to keep our other luggage with him in the guest villa. Giles carried one luggage bag for our weekend stay.

I rushed into the villa ahead of Giles and he followed me closely even while carrying the luggage bag. I promptly stripped off my dress once I was inside. I saw his eyes grow wide and then I giggled as I ran off to the bedroom in my lingerie.  
When I arrived to our room he had thrown the luggage bag and my discarded dress down onto the floor nearby and quickly caught up to me. He led me eagerly to bed. While he pinned one of my hands down he tore down my underwear. The next thing I knew I was groaning in pleasure as his hot cock filled me up. He wanted me so badly he had only thrown off his coat, left on his shirt and had partially pulled down his pants.. Our hot and heavy breathing and moans filled the room as Giles passionately rushed to his climax. When Giles began to thrust quickly and deeply I knew that usually meant he was preparing to come. I knew he would make it up to me, he always did. I also get immense pleasure knowing I satisfy him.  
He pulls out and ejaculates all over me while groaning my name. My clitoris reacts favorably to my surprise and delight.  
“It’s,” he managed while panting, “Its your fault...for...making me…wait.”  
He gave me a dirty smile as he caught his breath.  
“You’ll have to make me dirty many more times tonight,” I replied, letting his seed soak into my skin and my bra.  
“You are such a naughty girl,” his eyes twinkled in delight, “It’s one of the many things I love about you.”

We began to finish undressing. We were now both completely nude.  
I had begun to pleasure myself while he began to watch me. I made him grow quiet which was rare. I assumed he would go run a bath and come back to collect me later.  
He instead moved closer to me to envelope me his arms.  
“Have you missed me that much?”  
“You know I have Giles. I love you,” I responded.  
He had removed his glove and his bare hand began to explore me while he used his other to guide my hand over his.  
“You trimmed your fingernails,” I noticed.  
“I anticipated our weekend would be full of activities requiring touch.”  
He began to glide his fingers around my clitoris and inside of me. I let him do as he wished as I was overcome with sexual urges towards him. I would periodically cling onto his hand and wrist. Him touching me made me enjoy it all the more. He was rubbing me everywhere and I felt warm and aroused. I let him do as he wished for a good while. My sexual tension was being released and then restarted.  
I then began to give him instructions on how to please me using my hand. I physically and verbally encouraged him. We had to be as quiet as mice in the palace for if anyone were to find out about us they could get us both into a lot of trouble. Here in the villa there were no rules such as that.  
Giles kissed me while he touched me almost muffing my moans and cries.  
After a short while I was getting so close to a climax. With my busy schedule I really had no time to do any activity of the sort let alone make it that far.  
I cried out his name as I began to wriggle beneath him.  
“Yes,” I said to him, barely able to speak since I was so aroused and wanting to climax.  
I panted as I started to get to that familiar peak. Those pleasurable contractions started as I began to come. I cried out in pleasure as I rode the waves of my own climax.  
He started again before I was ready and I groaned from the overstimulation.  
“This is part of your punishment.”  
“Giles!”  
I cried out in pleasure as I painfully but pleasurably contracted again.  
Giles dove his fingers into me and continued to “punish me”. It felt incredibly good. He pressed upon a pressure point inside me and I completely relaxed and orgasmed all at once.  
“Ahhhh…Yes….Ahhhhhh….”  
Giles stopped and withdrew and readjusted himself in bed while I laid there practically breathless.  
He maneuvered himself beneath me and began to move my legs up against his shoulders. He slowly inserted his manhood and I whimpered and cried out.  
I was so weak beneath him as he drove his cock deep inside of me to press onto my pressure point. I felt a great release each time an orgasm resulted from that. I could barely scream and moan since my energy was depleting. Giles still had plenty left to give. I heard him saying my name as he finally lowered my legs and had his way with me. I ran my fingers through hair as I called his name. I wanted to be ravaged and I had signed up for more than I bargained for. It was in a good way.  
He leaned into me and deeply kissed me. We grunted and moaned as we passionately kissed each other.  
“I love you,” he whispered then tenderly kissed me over my lips, my cheeks, and my neck as if I were a precious treasure.  
He ran his fingers through my hair and cradled my head in his hands as he continue his lovemaking. I ran my hands over his back and shoulders to convey my mirrored affections.  
I began to tear up. Why did we have to love in secret? I should have the right to marry my tutor. I closed my eyes so Giles couldn’t see my tears. He stopped and then began to kiss my eyes and I knew I had failed.  
“My Princess, have I hurt you?”  
“No, I’m fine,” I said, keeping my eyes closed and thrusting my hips upwards to encourage him to continue.  
Giles moaned in satisfaction feeling me thrusting upwards towards him. It was enough to silence him and not ask anymore questions.  
I was able to forget my thoughts as I stayed in the moment with him.  
*

He had finished the same way as before, and without even asking Giles went to run a bath. We both needed it.  
Giles called for me and I sat up.  
“Why were you crying earlier?” He frowned.  
“Oh, that,” I began, looking away from him.  
“What is it?” He pressed.  
“It’s nothing…”  
“Remember what you said?” He reminded me, “We promised to have more honesty with each other. To hold nothing back.”  
“I know but it doesn’t need to be said…”  
Giles gave me an icy stare.  
“D-don’t look at me that way-“  
“Then tell me,” he said, sitting on the edge of the bed.  
“I’ll tell you while we’re in the bath it will get cold otherwise,” I said.  
“Very well,” he nodded.  
We both went into the bath together and adjusted ourselves so he was holding me from behind.  
“I…I wish we could always be like this,” I quietly said.  
“I could try to keep you company during your bath more often-“  
“No I mean us being together..as a couple. Not keeping it secret.”  
Giles held me tight in his arms.  
“I wish it didn’t have to be like this my Princess,” he spoke softly from behind me.  
He kissed me behind my head over my hair as if he were soothing a child. I tested up again.  
“Please don’t cry,” he said with a smile.  
It was no use the tears wouldn’t stop.  
Giles held me close and I could have sworn I felt his tears. But it also could have been the water in the bath. I would never know because he would never admit that to me.


End file.
